


Keep It

by Mirecrire



Series: We Crash and We Fall (and We'll Get Back Up) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Akaashi Keiji Headcannons, Blowjobs, Clothing Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humour, KNB was mentioned, Kozume Kenma Headcannons, Light BDSM, M/M, Memes, Minor plot, Romance, Slight OOC, Smut, Spanking, TakaKuro was mentioned, Tumblr, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirecrire/pseuds/Mirecrire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenma saw the costume at first, he was disgusted and very strongly refused to keep it.</p><p>Now?</p><p>He wants to keep it very badly.</p><p> </p><p>(Shameless kinky AkaKen smut, basically)<br/>(Plot is not that important)<br/>(Just. Kenma in a really really cute outfit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my head, y'know?
> 
> EDIT: I HATE MY CARELESS MISTAKES WHY @ME  
> !!!ALERT!!!
> 
> -MAKE SURE THERE IS CONSENT HOLY SHIT  
> -TAKE CARE OF YOUR PARTNER AFTERWARDS  
> -DO NOT DO ANYTHING YOUR PARTNER DISLIKES OR FINDS VERY PAINFUL (in a non-erotic way)  
> -BE SAFE  
> -DO YOUR RESEARCH BEFORE ATTEMPTING ANYTHING  
> -S A F E T Y
> 
> !!!HEADCANNONS!!!
> 
> -Akaashi and Kenma have Tumblrs of shitposts and memes  
> -They ship gays a lot
> 
> !!!OTHERS!!!
> 
> -The other sports Animes are just Animes in this 'world' too (lol)

The school festival was a blast, honestly. Everything went smoothly. Kenma’s class had decided to do a café sort of thing. Not a maid café, just a normal café…with the exception of cross-dressing. His class, unfortunately, had less girls than guys. So, the guys who did not know how to cook had to cross-dress…that included Kenma. It would not have been that big of a deal if no one he knew was coming. However, everyone he knew was coming so he could not avoid the humiliation. Then there was Akaashi. Ever since he stepped in, he kept staring at Kenma.

 

“Akaashi, I didn’t know you were so shameless~!” Kuroo grinned, poking at his food. “Everyone else is staring so I don’t see a problem,” He replied flatly, then immediately glared at the guy that tried to touch Kenma. That guy withdrew his hand instantly. _No problem indeed…_ Bokuto and Kuroo thought.

**0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0**

 

Akaashi was staying over that week, wanting to keep Kenma company for as long as he was in the area. He was staying at Kenma’s place for the time being as his parents wanted to completely revamp the house. Crazy, right? Akaashi wanted no part in that and so he resorted to the smaller setter, who had eagerly agreed to let him stay for the week. His school was not very far from Kenma’s house so distance was not much of an issue. What was the issue was the fact that he could not stop touching his boyfriend.

 

“They are such cock-blockers,” Kenma grumbled, dragging his hand over his face as he walked. Akaashi nodded, still angry at their cock-blocking best friends. At that point, Kenma got a call and stopped walking. “Hello, Kozume Kenma speaking. Mom? Yeah. Yeah okay. We will. Bye,” Kenma ended the call and said, “We got the house to ourselves. Mom and Dad won’t be coming home because they met an old friend.” Akaashi nodded, relating to that very well.

 

When they reached his home, they immediately headed to the bedroom. Akaashi flopped down onto the bed, bringing Kenma down with him. He placed feathery kisses down his neck and Kenma giggled, entangling his hands in Akaashi’s hair. “You’re so needy,” Kenma crooned and Akaashi grumbled, refusing to part from Kenma’s chest. There was a comfortable silence after that. When—

 

“Can you wear that outfit for me now?”

 

Kenma blushed bright red, reaching down his neck. Akaashi tried to look up to see his reaction but Kenma dug his chin painfully into his head to keep him down. “Ow ow ow okay okay oh my god stop ow,” Akaashi cried, burying deeper into Kenma’s chest. Kenma was still blushing but was thinking hard about that question. Akaashi said nothing, waiting patiently for his answer.

 

Finally, Kenma huffed, got up, threw Akaashi out of the room and locked the door, only saying ‘I’ll tell you when I’m done’. Akaashi leaned against the room door, going face to face with his old friend: The ceiling.

 

**0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0**

 

After what seemed like forever to Akaashi, Kenma unlocked the door and opened it. Akaashi stepped in and immediately, his breath was taken away.

 

Kenma was sitting on his bed, legs pressed together tightly. He wore the same outfit he did for the festival (with the exception of the shoes of course): Black cat stockings, a black and red layered miniskirt and a red long-sleeved shirt under a black vest. Akaashi lifted him up and placed him on his lap so that Kenma was straddling him. Akaashi kissed him sweetly, whispering, “How are you so beautiful all the damn time?” Kenma blushed at that. _I could say the same to you…_

Their kisses became more heated and sloppy, making obscene sounds each time their lips connect. “God I love you so much,” Akaashi groaned, kissing Kenma’s nose before going to his lips again. Kenma grinded on Akaashi’s crotch, making both of them groan. Akaashi gently laid Kenma on the bed, kissing down his neck. Kenma’s hands were locked behind Akaashi’s neck, legs rubbing together for more friction.

 

“K-Keiji, can we try something?”

“Hm? What is it?”

 

Kenma blushed harder, looking away as he purred, “Please touch me more… _master_.” Akaashi’s eyes widened, his mind whirling because 1) _Kenma fucking purred_ 2) He just found out he had a _master kink_. Kenma was about to retract his statement when Akaashi leaned closer and practically growled, “You’re going to have to work for it Kenma.” Kenma moaned at the tone, nodding eagerly.

 

They never really engaged in this sort of play before, they never really engaged in sex in general. It was a new thing for them but of course, curiosity killed the cat and they had most definitely looked things up before.

 

Akaashi got off the bed and Kenma whined, reaching down to touch himself. Akaashi immediately pinned his arms over his head. “You aren’t allowed to touch yourself.” He silently asked for Kenma’s permission to tie his wrists. Kenma only gave a small nod and sat up, putting his hands behind his back. Akaashi grabbed Kenma’s school tie on his bedside table, tying his wrists. Kenma sat on his knees, waiting for Akaashi’s orders.

 

“Now then, have you been a good boy?” Akaashi held Kenma’s chin, staring into his eyes with a predatory glint. Kenma gulped, “N-No master. I’ve been a bad boy…” “Hmm…and why is that?” Kenma remained silent, too embarrassed to say any of those crude words. Akaashi frowned and guided Kenma so that he was on all fours in front of him. Akaashi lifted the skirt to find a pair of bright red, lacy panties. Akaashi smirked, pulling the panties down and said, “I didn’t know you were that into it, Kenma.” He pinched and cupped his ass, eliciting a moan from Kenma. “Why have you been a bad boy, Kenma?” Akaashi prompted, lightly smacking his ass. Kenma moaned, choking out, “I-I tried to touch myself without permission,” Kenma gasped as he was smacked again.

 

“And?”  
“A-And I did n-not answer master’s question the first time.”  
Akaashi nodded, and asked again,  
“So what happens when you are a bad boy?”  
“I get spanked?”  


Kenma’s eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, feeling his dick twitch at the thought of being spanked. Akaashi gave a predatory grin, kissing Kenma’s cheek as he said in a low voice, “Good boy, now for your punishment.”

 

Akaashi tested the waters at first, using only half of the force he intended to use, he slapped Kenma’s ass. Kenma moaned loudly, wiggling his ass in anticipation. Akaashi slapped his ass a few more times, hesitant to increase his strength. Kenma finally cried out, “M-master, please spank me harder!” Akaashi looked at him warily but complied none the less.

 

Akaashi lifted his hand up high and came down on Kenma’s ass with a loud slap. Tears flowed out of Kenma’s eyes as he moaned loudly, his cock aching from the pleasure. “K-Keiji, p-please touch me!” Akaashi frowned, pulling Kenma’s chin up so that he was facing his master. “What did I tell you to call me?” Kenma realised his mistake and averted his eyes, murmuring, “M-master. I’m s-sorry master, I messed up again.” Akaashi kissed Kenma roughly and, without warning, slap his ass again. Kenma moaned into the kiss as Akaashi changed their position so that Kenma was on the floor, kneeling before Akaashi.

 

Akaashi groaned when Kenma nudged his clothed crotch, mewling and begging for a taste of his cock. “You want it, don’t you?” Akaashi cooed as he stood up and shucked his pants and underwear off. He tangled his hands into Kenma’s hair, urging him to start sucking. Kenma nervously put the cock in his mouth, more tears falling from his eyes because _holy shit Akaashi was bigger than he expected._  Kenma forced himself to take more of his master’s cock, wanting to please him as much as possible. He twirled his tongue around it, making sure he made very obscene sounds as he sucked.

 

Suddenly, Kenma surged forward and took all of Akaashi’s cock in his mouth, almost gagging in the process. “Kenma—” Akaashi started, pulling away when he thought he hurt him. Instead, Kenma continued moving with Akaashi, deep-throating him as he cried. Akaashi moaned loudly, lightly thrusting into his lover’s hot mouth. His grip on his hair tightened as he came with a loud groan, Kenma happily swallowing all of his cum.

 

Akaashi took a few seconds to come down from his high, lighting massaging Kenma’s head in the meantime. He knelt down in front of him, kissing him and tasted his own cum. “You’re such a good boy, Kenma. You deserve a reward,” He said, voice raspy and thick with lust. Kenma moaned in response, eagerly waiting for his much deserved reward.

 

“Fast or slow?”

“F-fast please.”

 

Akaashi nodded, immediately pumping Kenma’s cock at a fast pace. He came quickly with a loud moan, his cum covering the large hand.

 

Akaashi untied Kenma’s wrists and cleaned him up before stripping them both out of their attire and putting on their underwear. Kenma crawled into his soft bed, not registering Akaashi spooning him. His lover kissed his hair, murmuring out praises here and there. Kenma hummed, perfectly content with their position as he fell into a deep slumber.

 

**0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0**

 

Akaashi was still asleep when the glowing hate orb of fire decided to show itself and the birds screamed, but Kenma was already tapping away on his phone screen. The dark haired setter finally stirred when Kenma prodded his sides, too hungry to hold it any longer. “Mmm…g’mornin…” Akaashi greeted, kissing his neck. “Ew no. You haven’t brushed your teeth yet,” Akaashi chuckled at that. “But good morning to you too.”

 

**0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0*****0**

 

“I can’t believe the Leo meme is dead.”

“R.I.P. ‘Leonardo Di Caprio never won an Oscar’ meme.”

 

Kenma and Akaashi were lounging on the couch, scrolling through their Tumblr dash of shitposts and homos. “Up till now, I will never understand why you ship Takao and Kuroko,” Akaashi said, looking over Kenma’s shoulder to see the entire blog of TakaKuro he was scrolling through. They had somehow chanced upon this basketball anime and decided to watch it. Before long, they started shipping everyone with everyone.

 

(Kenma sighed, “There needs to be a volleyball anime.”

“Mhm. Like don’t put beach volleyball into every Shoujo anime.”

“…How many Shoujos have you seen to know that?”

“Uh. What?”

“What.”)

 

“It’s like, saying The Grand King and Sugawara-san should date,” He continued, but immediately regretted it because that _actually made sense for a split second_.

 

“Kenma no.”

“Petition to start the OiSuga ship.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Your ship will sink like the Titanic and I will make sure of it.”

 

The ship never sunk. It fucking sailed across the seven seas.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said you'd have to wait a month for me to post something else? wELL I LIED BECAUSE I HAVE TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS AND HAVE SO MANY IDEAS.
> 
> Look at that foreshadowing though. ヾ(о-ω･)ﾉ⌒★
> 
> I have no excuse for this fic it's honestly just to satisfy my AkaKen smut needs. （*´▽｀*）
> 
> (R.I.P. LEONARDO DI CAPRIO MEME)  
> (REST IN FUCKING PIECES)
> 
> I have a bunch of Akaashi and Kenma headcannons but the memes ones are my fav. (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))  
> (sorry if it's a little OOC though)
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mirandatherium)


End file.
